Jizzy B.
American |affiliations = Loco Syndicate Mike Toreno (Formerly) T-Bone Mendez San Fierro Rifa Ryder Carl Johnson (Formerly) |businesses = Jizzy's Pleasure Domes Pimping Drug Dealing |vehicles = Beige Broadway Black Stretch |voice = Charlie Murphy }} Jizzy B. is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character and a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Jizzy B. was voiced by Charlie Murphy. Biography Background Jizzy is an infamous pimp in San Fierro, who owns the Pleasure Domes night club under the Gant Bridge. It is an adult entertainment place, where Jizzy surrounds himself with prostitutes, whom he abuses. Jizzy is member of the Loco Syndicate drug cartel in San Fierro. Jizzy is the Cartel's face and charisma, recruiting men to pull hits, errands and other business for the Syndicate's dealings. Jizzy owns a special Broadway which has purple seats with a beech-color paintjob and a license plate which reads HO 2 HO. He also owns a black Stretch. Events of ''San Andreas'' Carl Johnson becomes aware of the "big deal" between the Loco Syndicate and representatives from Big Smoke's Crack empire, and decides to use Jizzy to learn about the Syndicate's business deals. Wu Zi Mu informs Carl that the 'big deal' meeting is the with Ryder and the Ballas, and Carl has to take Jizzy's phone in order to find out about where the meeting will take place. Carl then drives to the Pleasure Dome, sneaks in through the roof toop and after Jizzy has a confrontation with Bettina, Carl kills Jizzy's body guards in a shootout, and chases after him and kills Jizzy as he tries to escape in his Broadway. Jizzy can be heard on the show Lonely Hearts on WCTR he says that some of the callers can come down to the Pleasure Domes and be his hookers before being scolded by Christy MacIntyre. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Photo Opportunity *Jizzy (Boss) *T-Bone Mendez (Boss) *Mike Toreno (Boss) *Outrider (Voice/Boss) *Ice Cold Killa (Killed) Trivia *Jizzy bears a very close resemblance to GTA IV criminal Juan Haimo although it is not possible that they are related to each other, as both games are set in different universes. *Jizzy may have been influenced by Buc Nasty, ''a pimp played by voice actor Charlie Murphy in "The Playa Hater's Ball" skits from Chappelle's Show''. *Jizzy claims he invented the "I Gotta Bounce!" trick to get out of a slippery situation, he states this to T-Bone Mendez in the mission "T-Bone Mendez". *He wears a purple pimp suit similar to Carl Johnson's blue pimp suit that was also given to him by his first girlfriend Denise. *On "Lonely Hearts" on WCTR, Jizzy occasionally calls in to tip about the Pleasure Dome. However, Christy MacIntyre will repulse him, as she thinks that goes too deep on details of what can happen there. *Jizzy's name is derived from the vulgarity "jizz", a slang term for semen. Navigation pl:Jizzy B. B., Jizzy B., Jizzy Category:Mission givers Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters B., Jizzy